


From Eden

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, Smokin' Aces (2006)
Genre: M/M, 情节需要原创女性角色, 我觉得有点偏CULT……？, 教堂啪啪啪, 马路杀手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oliver Thredson和Darwin Tremor是坏人。”Eve的养父和养母这样对她说道。<br/>Eve很疑惑，她的爸爸和爹地怎么可能会是坏人？</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……其实也挺巧的这篇可以算生贺吗，我觉得挺甜的耶【？】  
> 标题来自于我的小天使Hozier的歌《From Eden》  
> 这首歌超好听的，我觉得挺适合后半部分边看边听【】  
> 然后……可能后半部分有点……粗糙？我觉得会让人有这种感觉但我并不是有意的，我觉得后半部分还是不要写的太详细比较好。  
> 嗯，如果你们能喜欢就好啦:D

Darwin仰起头将脑袋靠在轿车后座的椅背上，他抬起赤裸的右脚踩上驾驶座的椅背。

“Olie——”

驾驶座上的Oliver没有回应，他的手指仍然停留在原处。

Darwin歪了歪头挪了一下脑袋的位置，他注视着对方那纤长灵巧手指灵活地操作着……不是手术刀，而是轿车。他咧开了嘴大大地微笑起来。

“Olie，”他再次有右脚踩了踩Oliver倚靠着的椅背，“打开电台，快点——我想听歌。”说完他笑了笑，“我也不介意你唱歌——亲爱的Olie？”Darwin歪着脑袋，透过车窗中间悬挂的后视镜对着Oliver露出一个微笑。

Oliver透过后视镜看了Darwin一眼。

“噢，Olie——”

Darwin看到Oliver伸手打开了电台——电台里传来了模糊的说话声，Darwin闭上眼睛轻笑了起来，他伸长自己的脚，直接将右脚搁在了Oliver的脑袋边上。

他晃了晃自己的右脚，刚打算收回的时候Oliver的左手很快地抚摸了一下他的脚腕。他微凉的手指抚摸过Darwin脚腕的肌肤，就像每一次抚摸他脸颊时会做的那样Oliver用拇指摩挲了一下他的皮肤。

“别捣乱。”Oliver握住他的脚腕，嘴唇亲了一下他的脚背就松开了手。

“好的——医生。”

Darwin收回乱动的两腿，他趴到大开的车窗上，伸长右手指着不远处的白色建筑物。“我看到教堂了。”他张大着嘴巴，汽车在荒野中的公路上快速开过时干燥的空气钻进了他干涩的咽喉中，“教堂——在那边那边，你快看，Olie——”

Oliver的右手习惯性地扶了扶眼镜，他让车子慢慢减速后顺着后座的Darwin所指着的方向看了过去。

“去看看吧。”Oliver用下巴指了指那个方向。

“那是个好——”

电台内突然响起的婚礼进行曲让Darwin本来上扬的嘴角慢慢沉了下去，他转过头看向它。

“Darwin，”Oliver回头看向他，“Darwin，”

“我说那是个好主意——但是它打断我了。”Darwin深吸一口气，然后再慢慢吐出，“它打断我了。”

“Darwin，”Oliver温和地说，“看着我。”

Darwin盯着还在继续播放进行曲的电台。

“看着我。”

Darwin皱了皱鼻子，但他抬头看向摘下了眼镜的Oliver，“好的，Olie？”

“帮我一个忙好吗？”

“……我会尽力？”Darwin歪着头。

“把你的手从枪套上拿开，然后继续看着那个教堂。我们现在就开去那边，但我不熟悉这里——如果我走错路了，你要让我知道，好吗？”

Darwin没有回答。

“好吗？”Oliver摘下眼镜，然后将它放在了Darwin的鼻梁上。

“医生,”Darwin笑着拿下了鼻梁上老气的金丝边眼镜，“我戴着它会头痛，我不喜欢眼镜。”

“能请你帮我戴上吗，Darwin？”

Darwin笑着凑近了Oliver，他张嘴咬了一下对方的鼻尖再将眼镜架在了医生的鼻梁上。

“谢谢。”Oliver笑着扶了扶眼镜，然后亲吻了Darwin的脸颊。

Darwin蹭了蹭医生的嘴唇，“不用客气。”

Oliver再次开动了车子，他转动着方向盘，朝着Darwin想要去看看的教堂开去。

Darwin把脑袋搁在驾驶座的靠背上，他一边跟着电台里混合着杂音的音乐轻声哼唱一边用手指玩弄着医生柔软的耳垂，“为什么这里会有教堂？”

“这附近应该有很多人住着，没有人会把教堂安置在没有人住着的地方。”Oliver的眼睛瞟了眼窗外的教堂所位于的位置。

“啊，就像医院不会开在荒野里一样？”Darwin说完笑了起来，“天啊，我真聪明——噢，对了，上次我们是什么时候见到其他人？”Darwin把自己的下巴从椅背上挪开了，椅背远远没有Olie硬邦邦的肩膀要舒服——于是他的下巴搁在了Oliver的肩膀上。

Oliver伸手摸了摸Darwin脸颊，“大概是前天晚上——希望那不是荒废的教堂，我们需要在床上好好睡一觉。”

教堂比看起来所在的位置要近，Oliver刚将车子停下Darwin就迫不及待地打开了车门钻出了车子，他低头看着自己的靴子，每一次他踩起地面上的尘土时它们都会顺着强风飘向站在自己身后的Oliver所站着的方向。

“噢，”他笑着惊叹了一声，他抬起自己的右脚朝前迈开一大步。他看到自己驼色的靴子踩在地上，扬起的尘土顺着强风飘向了Darwin的脚后跟方向。

“Olie——”Darwin回过头看向他的医生，“你看到了吗？”

Oliver正靠着车门低头用火柴点燃自己的香烟，听到Darwin的声音他才咬着已经点燃的香烟抬起了头，“什么？”他疑惑地看向Darwin手指指向自己双足的方向，“你在说鞋子？”

“是啊，Olie你送我的鞋子很棒！”Darwin笑了笑，又用左脚朝前迈了一大步，“哈哈，飞起来了，它们正朝着Olie你那里去！”

Oliver看着Darwin像个孩子一样痴迷于尘土的样子露出了微笑。

香烟尝起来不该是甜的。

Oliver在烟雾中眯起眼睛——他听到了牧师在弥撒中摇动铃铛的声音。

“Darwin？”

“嗯哼？”Darwin左手插进上衣的皮衣口袋里，他晃着左臂低头看着自己的鞋底一下一下踩起的尘土，他慢慢地朝前走，然后他才注意到自己已经走到了阶梯前——再朝前走就没有尘土了。

“小心摔倒。”

Darwin回过头对着抿唇吸烟的Oliver摇了摇自己的右手，然后他推开了眼前的教堂木门。

Oliver看着Darwin走入了大开的两扇木门内，Darwin插在口袋里的左手撩开自己的外套，右手像是摸入了外套的左侧内袋。

Oliver离开了倚靠着的车身，他将香烟掐灭在了Darwin喜欢的蓝色烟灰缸里。他弯下腰伸手从Darwin前面大开的后窗里拿起后座上摆着的塑料水瓶。

——他们还需要多带一些水。

Oliver喝掉最后一口水，然后把空瓶丢回了车里。

他打开教堂的大门时他看到Darwin正站在教堂中间的走道内，他的余光注意到走道两边的长椅上坐着或躺着几个穿着正装的人，而Darwin站着的走道尽头则躺着两个成年人——

“Oliver！”

“嘿，慢点慢点——”

Oliver张开双手迎上了向他冲来然后一把抱住他的Darwin，噢，如果不是因为他站稳了身体还准备好了双臂，他大概会直接倒在这硬邦邦的地板上。

“哇哦……”Oliver低笑一声，“你真够重的，Darwin。”

Darwin大笑着在Oliver的双手托住他的臀肉时借力跳上了Oliver的身上，他的两腿紧紧缠住医生的腰身，双臂缠上了恋人的脖子。

“我觉得我比出院的时候轻了很多——”

“噢，我同意，但你还是很重。”

Darwin近距离看着Oliver的五官，他前面摸过手枪的右手摸上了Oliver的额头，他并起自己的食指和中指，它们的指腹从Oliver的额头中央缓缓向下抚摸过Oliver的鼻尖一直到他的嘴唇。

Darwin的手指现在尝起来就像钢铁和硝烟——Oliver张开嘴巴，含住了Darwin食指和中指。

他抬眼看向他的恋人那双满是笑意的蓝色双眼。

“尝起来怎么样，Olie？”

Darwin的拇指钻入了Oliver张开的嘴唇按住了他的舌头，湿热的舌头就在他的指腹下，那柔软的触感让Darwin想要蜷缩起自己躲在靴子里的脚趾。

Oliver闭上了眼睛，用舌头缓慢地舔过Darwin食指和拇指的每一个指节。

Darwin为那舒适的酥痒感轻声笑了起来，“很好吃吗，就像你喜欢的草莓那样？”

Oliver握着Darwin的右手缓缓让那手指离开了自己的唇舌，然后他亲吻了Darwin的指尖，“你没有草莓那么甜，”

Darwin不满地撅起了嘴，“是吗？”

“比起草莓，我更喜欢你的手指。”Oliver睁开眼睛，透过薄薄的镜片看向他的恋人。

Darwin的蓝色眼睛眨了眨，“Oliver，你知道我多爱你的嘴巴吗？”

“非常爱，我知道。”Oliver笑着用双手向上托了一下他恋人的臀部，“好了，我得快点把你放下，我不想摔着你。”

“你可以把我放在前面那个桌子上！”

Oliver顺着Darwin指着的方向看去，就在新娘、新郎倒下的地方有一个铺着白布的方桌，那一定是牧师在弥撒时用来摆放圣餐和圣经的桌子。

“Darwin？”

“怎么了？”

“牧师呢？”

“噢，他躲到了忏悔室——不过我解决他了。所以——”Darwin对Oliver眨眨眼睛，“我会有奖励吗，Oliver？”

“——医生，你做得那么好，有人奖励你吗？”

Oliver低下头，看向穿着拘束服乖乖坐在椅子上的Darwin——他在两个月前来到这家医院成为了Oliver的病人之一。Darwin一直很配合治疗，他在Oliver面前所表现出的一切和病历上所描述的相差甚远，Oliver在两个月的接触下觉得这个病人实际上并不需要治疗。

“院长会付我工资。”Oliver回答Darwin。

“噢，钱，那也是不错的奖励。”Darwin抬头看向惨白的天花板，“那么医生你有用它们买什么你想要的东西吗？手术刀？病号服？如果是我我会想买手枪——”

Oliver伸手将Darwin额前的发丝梳向后方，他注意到Darwin总是在不停眨巴眼睛，那些发丝可能弄疼了他的眼睛。

“……啊哈，你不喜欢那些。”Darwin看向Oliver，“那你喜欢什么？猪肉？鱼？牛排？鸡肉？”

Oliver没有回答。

“人肉？”

那天是Oliver第一次摸到Darwin的腹部，那紧致柔软的肌肤被他的五指抚摸过，被他的鼻尖蹭过——

Darwin躺在铺有白布的桌子上忍住自己的笑意，他的双手向上摸到桌子的边缘，手指紧紧扣住桌子的边缘努力不让轻笑着的自己躲开Oliver的触碰。

“Oliver——”

Oliver笑着揽住Darwin的腰身，他低头再一次将呼吸吹拂到Darwin暴露在空气内的肚脐上。

“Oliver——好痒！”

“我知道。”Oliver笑着低头亲了亲Darwin的肚子，“我不会再吹了。”他闭上眼睛用鼻尖蹭上Darwin柔软的肚子。

“嗯哼，”Darwin放松了全身，“Olie你是个坏人——你只是想看我忍着不躲开的样子，”他让自己自然地呼吸着——吸气，然后再缓缓吐气。

Oliver闭着眼睛将自己的脸颊贴在Darwin缓慢鼓起再缓缓下陷的肚子上。他感觉到了皮肤柔软温热的触感，感觉到了透过肌肤传到他脸颊上的鼓动，感觉到了每一次Darwin呼吸的声音——

Oliver深深叹息一声。

Darwin轻声笑了起来，“你是个喜欢恶作剧的男孩——”他的双手离开了桌子的边缘，它们摸上Oliver整齐的黑色头发——每天早上洗漱完Darwin都会看到Oliver对着镜子认真仔细地整理自己仪容的样子，“你的头发让你看起来很帅，你知道这点吗，Olie？”

Darwin的手指摸过Oliver的额头时Oliver吐出一声颤抖的喘息，“……我知道，我知道这点，Darwin。”他颤抖的干燥嘴唇摩挲过Darwin紧致的腹部肌肤。

“你很懂得照顾自己，Oliver，你太让我骄傲了。”Darwin的两腿缠到Oliver的腰上，他被牛仔裤包裹着的大腿磨蹭着Oliver裤子上的皮带，“你是个让我骄傲的好男孩。”

“……Darwin，”Oliver叹息，“每一次你这样笑，我指……你这种像是为我骄傲地笑，我就会觉得——”

“觉得？”

“喉咙痒痒的。”

“痒痒的？”Darwin的手指摸上Oliver的后颈，“我帮你抓一下你会舒服一点吗？”

“我想——那应该不会有用。”

“噢——”Darwin失望地叹气，“真可惜，我希望能让你舒服一点。”

Darwin手指满是温柔和恋爱地抚摸过Oliver眉毛、额角、眼角和脸颊，然后它们停留在Oliver的脸颊上。

“我想看看你，Oliver。”

“……好的，Darwin，”

Oliver曾经因为Darwin在治疗中配合他而给了他一个奖励——Oliver解开了他的拘束衣，他将每次Darwin喜欢的雪花玻璃球放到了Darwin的双手内。

Darwin将玻璃球稳稳地捧在双手掌心内。

Oliver感觉自己此刻就像Darwin无比喜爱的玻璃球——他会将Oliver安全地捧在掌心内，他会用满是喜爱的双眼一直看着Oliver。

“我的好男孩，你愿意亲亲我吗？”

Oliver顺着Darwin双手的动作抬起了自己的脸，他看进Darwin的眼睛内，然后他深深地叹息一声——他的喉咙有些干涩，又有些痒痒的，Darwin让他感觉到了这些，而Darwin也会治好这个。

Darwin伸手摘下Oliver的眼镜。

“是的，我愿意。”

Oliver亲吻上Darwin的嘴唇。

Darwin很喜欢教堂内的彩绘玻璃——他仰头看向此刻被阳光照耀的彩绘玻璃，他看到那些光亮透过蓝色或黄色豁红色的玻璃照耀到他和Oliver所在的桌子上。它们停留在Oliver的背上，停留在他们的肢体上，停留在他们躺着的那块白色布料上——

他的Oliver现在正被上帝的光亮照耀着。

“Oliver，你知道吗？”Darwin伸手摸上Oliver解开裤带的双手，“上帝现在在看着我们，他很爱你——”他边轻声说着边摸上Oliver的皮带，他听到金属碰撞的声响在教堂内回响，“他的光芒都照在了你的背上。”

Oliver亲了一下Darwin的左胸后撑起了自己的上半身，Darwin有些失望地顺着对方的动作让自己的双手离开了对方。

“我知道，上帝平等地爱着我们——爱着我和你。”

Oliver挺直着身躯将身上的白色衬衣脱了下来，Darwin的眼睛盯着他的医生脱下衣物时向上伸展的躯体——肌肤的每一丝挪动，肌肉的每个小小伸展——

“你瞧，”Oliver的右手食指抚摸上Darwin喉结，“现在，他也在爱着你——”

暖热的彩色光亮覆盖在Darwin的胸膛，但他想要的只有Oliver在他身体上滑动的手指，那些抚摸过冰冷手术刀的手指——Darwin下意识吞咽下了自己的唾液。

Oliver的食指按在那上下移动了一下的喉结上。

Darwin忍不住发出一声低吟，他的双手焦躁地摸上Oliver的下腹，他圆润的指腹抓弄过那些浓密的体毛直到裤子的边缘，“Oliver，我想摸你，让我摸你的老二，让我摸它——”

“Darwin，”Oliver倒吸一口气，他颤抖着自己低沉的声线回应，“当然，你可以摸它，Darwin。”

Darwin的手指扯下Oliver的白色内裤，他感觉到Oliver终于从布料解放的硬挺性器在自己的指间弹动，从指腹传来一阵过分炽热的暖意，Darwin感觉自己舒服地头皮都在发麻。他的Oliver是那么火热——Darwin的右手急切地摸上自己的裤子。

他的性器在触碰到空气的时候有些兴奋地抖了抖，Darwin喘息着舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他迫不及待地握着自己的性器挺动腰身将自己的老二磨蹭上Oliver的。

两个男人将彼此的老二磨蹭在一起的感觉非常棒，Darwin坦率地呻吟一声，他被Oliver脱掉靴子的裸足踩在桌子的边缘，他的双手将两人的性器紧贴在一起，掌心开始缓慢地上下撸动着它们。

“Olie，Olie，”Darwin喘息着低喃，“你的老二又大又热——我喜欢这样，我感觉我们就像粘在一起了，哈哈，但、但这只是我们的阴茎贴在一起——”

Oliver低喘一声，他伸手摸上两人紧贴在一起的性器，他的拇指熟练地磨蹭着两人紧贴在一起的龟头顶端。

Darwin绷紧身体低声叫了起来，“Olie，再摸摸它，我喜欢——我喜欢你这样——”

Oliver吐出一声喘息，他低头亲上Darwin冒出细汗的额头。

Darwin伸长舌头舔上Oliver贴近自己的下巴，他的舌尖舔过Oliver冒出细小胡茬的下巴，然后含住了男人的喉结。

Oliver的皮肤每次尝起来都像放了盐的水，Darwin皱皱鼻子，张嘴用牙齿轻轻磨蹭过男人喉结处的肌肤。

男人发出饥渴的低喃声时Darwin也尝到了Oliver喉结的颤抖。

“你吃起来就像布丁……”Darwin在Oliver的下巴远离自己后舔了舔嘴角。

“你吃起来就像果冻。”Oliver握住Darwin的双手让他们离开了彼此仍然颤动着性器。

“Olie——”Darwin喘息着低声抱怨，“我还想继续摸我们贴在一起的老二——”

Oliver笑着将右手的拇指按在Darwin的嘴唇上，Darwin贪婪地伸出舌头舔上了恋人的拇指。

“Darwin，不要急，你的好男孩会给你更棒的东西——”

Darwin眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，他张开嘴唇将Oliver的拇指含到了口中，他故意在离开手指的时候发出了响亮的“啵”。

他们在前天晚上离开一家加油站的时候顺便从旁边的商店里拿了点东西，其中就包括了Oliver本来打算用来擦手的护手油。

Darwin看着Oliver拧开护手油的瓶盖，他看到那些护手油在Oliver的掌心内慢慢满溢出来滴落到自己的肚子上，“我的好男孩——”他边发出笑声边伸手将湿滑的油滴在肚子上抹开。

Oliver俯身亲了一下Darwin的下腹，然后他抬眼看向Darwin，“你愿意为你的好男孩抱住你的腿吗？”

“当然愿意了，Oliver。”

Oliver医生是很棒的男孩。每一次Darwin平躺在医生的办公桌任由医生用脸颊磨蹭过他的腹部时，医生都会发出满足的叹息声。那种感觉就像Darwin人生第一次从老板手中接过赏金，他感觉就像是被满足了又感觉到更多的渴望。

Darwin的裸体在透过彩绘玻璃上耶稣面孔照射进来的光亮下变得更加暖热，这一定是Oliver的爱让他感觉到了这些——他抱住自己的双膝，为了他的Oliver大大打开自己的两腿。

Oliver湿滑的拇指指腹抚弄上Darwin的入口，他下意识低吟一声。

“你还记得我什么时候操你的吗，Darwin？”

“昨晚，你昨晚操了我，Olie，在我们的——我们的车子后座上，你让我坐在你身上——”Darwin低喘一声，“进来，Olie，我想要你用拇指操我！”

“操，”Oliver低喃着将拇指推入了Darwin的体内。

粗鲁的侵入在那一刻先是给予了Darwin一阵不适的疼痛，但很快疼痛就混合着快感再一次进入Darwin的脑袋里，他张大着嘴巴蜷缩起身体感受着那一切。

医生聪明地转动着自己的拇指，然后他缓缓抽出，将同样湿滑的食指和中指送入了Darwin的屁股里。

“Darwin……”Oliver低吟一声。

Darwin抬起自己的右脚踩上了Oliver的肩膀，他蜷缩起的脚趾头磨蹭过Oliver的肩膀，然后是脚掌和脚跟——Darwin看着自己的动作笑了起来。

“Olie——我的Olie，”Darwin舔了舔上唇，“我的屁股热吗？里面很紧吗？告诉我，它已经足够柔软来接受你的阴茎了吗——我想要你的阴茎，我想要它插进来——你才刚刚用手指操了我两下，我已经想要你的老二了——”

Oliver的手指非常美味，它们尝起来总是带有干燥的烟草味和一些像是鲜血又像是手术刀留下的金属味——而Oliver的老二，它尝起来总是充满了那么多的……Darwin想，那应该就是精液的味道，它让Darwin远比用嘴巴吞咽它更愿意用屁股去吃它。

Oliver的下腹撞上Darwin的的屁股时Darwin咬住了自己的右手小指，他闭上眼睛感受着自己屁股被Oliver的老二操开的感觉，就好像有人在他面前用屠刀剖开了哪个人的肉体——那么热，那么大，那么舒服——

男人的龟头顶弄到了Darwin身体的最深处，他下意识发出一声呻吟。Darwin觉得自己就像被人用刀柄操着一样——但是刀柄不会像Oliver的老二那样炽热。

“Darwin，”Oliver沙哑的声音呼唤他，“告诉我，Darwin——”

“Olie——”Darwin张大着嘴巴，被一下操到最深处的感觉又痛又爽，他甚至感觉到自己的唾液顺着嘴角流了出来，“Olie，操我，用你的老二操我——”

Oliver没有再说话，他咬紧着自己的下唇发出低沉的喘息，他的右手粗鲁地扣住Darwin的肩膀。

男人的动作让Darwin感觉到了疼痛，那些吹拂在自己身上的炽热吐息让他有种窒息的错觉——这一切都是那么棒，Darwin想要大笑出声但他张开嘴的瞬间只能发出呻吟。

Darwin喜欢电锯的声音。

Oliver每一次绷紧着身体将阴茎拔出再粗鲁地撞进他身体时发出的声响会让他想到电锯——它们都是Darwin喜欢的声音，它们每一次发出声响都充满了肉欲，充满了肢体，充满了粗鲁的侵犯。

“……Oliver……”Darwin的双手离开双腿，他伸手抓上Oliver满是汗珠的脊背，他蜷缩起自己的手指，将自己短短的指甲抓上男人的皮肤。

Oliver发出一声短促的痛呼。

“操，Darwin，操——”

“对，Oliver——你在操我！”Darwin在断断续续的呻吟中大声回应着Oliver，他能听到男人不断操动自己的声音，他能听到他们在教堂内回响的呼吸声和那些肉体碰撞在一起的声音，他能听到身下的桌子被Oliver撞动自己时发出的震动。

上帝是那么爱他们——Darwin的右手摸上Oliver的脸颊，他引导医生靠近自己，然后一口咬上了Oliver一直咬着的唇瓣。

Darwin尝到了铁锈的味道，他伸长舌头将那些铁锈味吞入自己的肚中，直到他感觉到了不满足时他咬上了Oliver的舌头。

Oliver痛苦的呻吟和射精时带来的怒吼都混合在了Darwin和他交缠在一起的唾液内，他们像是在夺取这些一般紧紧缠吻着。

最后到底是谁抢到了更多的唾液呢——Darwin舔了舔Oliver的嘴角，他看着医生微红的眼角，最终也没有想出这个问题的答案。

他想一定是自己赢了，因为他得到了Oliver的精液。想完他就自顾自地笑了起来。

Oliver又亲吻上了Darwin的嘴唇，他闭上了那双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛，已经射出精液的半硬性器缓慢地随着亲吻的深入又缓缓进入了Darwin的最深处直到性器被完整地吞没。

那些湿滑的护手油混合着Oliver的精液被Oliver的肉棒再次推入到了Darwin的肉体深处，屁股里那过载的感触让Darwin的身体下意识颤抖起来。

“Oliver，这——好多，我感觉我肚子里有好多东西——”

“嘘——没事的，不用担心，我等会会帮你用手指抠出来……”Oliver舔吻着Darwin的唇瓣，“Darwin……”

“Oliver，我们今天在教堂里做爱了。”

“是啊。”

“那我能怀孕了吗？”

Oliver亲了一下Darwin的嘴角，“你知道你不能怀孕的，Darwin？”

“那你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“当然，Darwin……”Oliver闭着眼睛，用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭Darwin的脸颊，“当然……”

“嗯哼。”Darwin眯起眼睛，也用鼻尖蹭上Oliver的脸，“我也愿意和你结婚，Oliver，那今天是我们的新婚！”

“但你不可能怀孕的，Darwin。”

“但你的精液在我肚子里——”Darwin不满地撅嘴。

Oliver亲了亲Darwin撅起的嘴巴，“……但你仍然不可能怀孕的，Darwin。”

“噢……”Darwin不满地鼓起脸颊，“那真不公平，我希望我们能有个孩子。”

Oliver笑着亲了一下Darwin的脸。

“然后呢？”

Eve眨巴着自己翡翠绿的眼睛注视着正为自己讲故事的Oliver，“然后呢，爸爸？我是怎么来的？”

“嗯……”Oliver微笑着说，“然后我和你爹地结婚的第二天早上我醒来的时候，我发现你的爹地不在我的身边。”

Eve期待地眨巴着眼睛。

“我就起床，到房间的外面去找你的爹地——”

Oliver推开了教堂的木门，他以为Darwin会在车上听电台，但Darwin并不在车里。他正站在教堂的门前，双手稳稳地抱着什么东西，那个东西正被那件他最喜欢的皮衣包了起来。

“然后我发现你的爹地怀里抱着我们的小公主——”

Darwin咧开嘴，他一手托着那个东西一手打开了包裹着的皮衣。

Oliver看到了一个不到三岁的小女孩正在Darwin的怀里睡着。

“——那就是我！”Eve开心地说。

“是啊，”Oliver笑着将Eve身上盖着的皮衣往上拉了一点，他不希望他的女孩着凉，“你的爹地把你这个小天使带到了我们的身边。”

Eve在Oliver亲吻她的额头时轻笑起来。她的笑声和Darwin的笑声很像，她甚至连笑起来的样子都很像他。小孩都很爱模仿他们的双亲——这点确实没错。

“然后——你的爹地说我们要为你取个名字，我们就一起想，你该叫什么名字好呢。”

Darwin把染上红色的白色手绢丢进了装有圣水的器物内，他洗掉了上面的红色后才小心地叠好手绢，“我们得为她起个名字。”他伸手小心地用手绢擦了擦小女孩脸上沾到的烟尘。

“Motherfucker？”

“不，Darwin。”

“嗯……Dick？”

“不，Darwin，她是女孩子。”

“Dickhead？”

“不。”

“Olie？”

“不。”

Darwin歪着头，他用右手的食指将女孩子额头上软软的棕色头发向后理去，“Eve？”

“——是爹地取的名字？”

“对，是爹地为你取的名字。”Oliver亲了亲Eve的额头。

Eve眯起眼睛，她的爸爸总是会把下巴剃得很干净，每一次他亲吻她的时候她都感觉不到那些让她有点痛痛的胡茬。但是爹地不一样——

“嘿——”Darwin站在门口探头看向房间内的Oliver和Eve，“你们还没有睡吗？噢——你们是不是因为太想念我？”他笑着慢慢走进房间，身上背着的枪支被他随手丢到了木制地板上发出沉沉的声响。

“爹地——”Eve在房间内的暖黄灯光下注意到了Darwin那满是胡茬的下巴，她不满地对着Darwin撅起了嘴巴，“爹地，你没有刮胡子！”

Darwin停下了脚步，他皱了皱鼻子歪头看向Eve。

“不行，我不要和爹地亲亲！”

“Eve，”Darwin摸了摸口袋，然后他掏出了一个小的长柄黑色物体，“你瞧，我急着给你看这个东西，就忘记刮胡子了。”

Darwin跪在Eve的床边，将自己的礼物放到了Eve面前。

“你瞧，你不是一直说——想要一个和我一模一样的匕首？我找到了！”

Eve看着眼前的匕首眨了眨眼睛。

“爹地……”

“嗯哼，”Darwin骄傲地抬了抬下巴，“你的爹地很厉害，对吗，Eve？”

Oliver在Eve的另一侧轻笑出声，他伸手摸了摸Eve的脑袋，“你喜欢Darwin爹地送你的礼物吗？”

Eve眨眨眼睛，伸长手打算去摸那把没有套子保护着刀锋的匕首。

“啊——啊，不，不行！”Darwin抬起手将匕首远离了Eve短短的手臂，“Eve——爹地可以给你一个亲亲吗？”

Eve的爹地和爸爸都很爱她，她也爱着他们。

“好的——爹地——”Eve故意拉长自己的声音装作不满的样子回应他。

Darwin眯起蓝色的眼睛笑起来，每一次他笑起来那双蓝蓝的眼睛就会非常漂亮——Eve最喜欢爹地笑起来的样子了，她也跟着眯起眼睛笑起来。

“Eve，我的小天使，”Darwin下巴的胡茬蹭到了Eve的额头上，连那轻微的小小不适也是Eve喜爱的一部分，“我爱你。”

“我也爱爹地！”Eve亲了一口Darwin的脸颊。

“快点睡吧，明天我们还得开好久——的车子。”Darwin起身，用右手做了一个飞行的动作发出了“咻”的声音，“你会很累的，宝贝。”

Eve将Darwin用皮套保护起来的小小匕首放在了自己右侧的床头柜上，这是Darwin送她的礼物，她想要好好珍惜，她把它新的宝贝放在了Oliver上个月送给她的手术刀边上，她满足地看着被黑布包裹着的手术刀和皮套里的匕首。

Oliver和Darwin关上房间的门时她笑着对他们道了一声晚安。

Eve没有上学，她和她的爹地和爸爸也没有固定的居所。他们每天会开着那辆Darwin最爱的黑色小车子开在长长的马路上。Eve看到过满是沙子的马路，也看到过满是绿色和房子的马路。

他们从来不在某个固定的地方呆很久，而Eve也对自己除了吃饭和睡觉以外一半时间都在车子的日子没有任何疑惑。

Oliver和Darwin会轮流开车。

Oliver开车的时候Eve会趴在躺在后座上的Darwin胸口，她会跟着Darwin一起哼唱电台里播放的重摇滚乐。有时候他们会躺在后座上喂彼此吃有点化开的巧克力，吃的满手指都是巧克力酱。

Darwin开车的时候Oliver会在后座念书给Eve听，他会教Eve一些他认为小孩必须知道的知识。Eve喜欢躺在Oliver的大腿上听着Oliver平稳的声音，但更多时候她更喜欢躺在Oliver的大腿上听Darwin和Oliver闲聊的声音，她会摸着自己的肚子笑起来，每一次她看到Darwin会趁Oliver探头到前座的时候亲吻Oliver的脸颊，这时候她会更大声笑起来。

爸爸和爹地已经结婚了——Eve知道他们是已婚的，但她很好奇。

为什么爸爸和爹地会结婚呢？

“——爹地说，那是因为他爱你。”Eve的双手被Oliver牵着，她抬头看向没有任何白云出现在视线内的蓝天，“所以他才会和你结婚，那爸爸你呢？也是因为你爱他吗？”

“嗯……”Oliver沉吟一声，他小心地迈开着脚步向前走去，然后他又会慢慢转过身，再走回前面站着的位置。这已经不是他第一次让女儿坐在他肩膀上了，但他仍然会很紧张，他总觉得Eve可能会摔下来，就算他们牵着双手。

“Darwin并不是我的理想伴侣，”Oliver诚实地回答，“但我无法想象离开他的生活，所以我和他结婚了。”

“爸爸很爱爹地。”

“是的。”

Eve转了转眼睛，她低下头把下巴抵在了Oliver的脑袋上，“我也很爱爸爸和爹地，我也无法想象离开你们的生活。”

Oliver笑了出来。

“你学得很快，Eve。”

Eve笑着晃了晃和Oliver牵在一起的双手。

“爸爸，你会教我怎么用那些手术刀吗？”

“当然，Eve。我相信你一定学得很快。”

Eve用下巴蹭了蹭Oliver的脑袋，“爹地也这么说！他也说我一定学得很快——”

他们的对话被一声枪响打断了，他们下意识停下了说话的声音同时看向了不远处的白色房子。

Oliver立刻将Eve放了下来，他刚想对Eve说什么就看到Darwin打开了白色房子的正大门，对着他们晃了晃手中的手枪。

“嘿——快进来，这个屋子棒极了！”

Darwin快步走近Oliver和Eve，他弯下腰一把抱起Eve，右手托着Eve的肚子左手揽着的Eve的前胸，让她摆出了一个飞行的动作，“Eve——准备好了吗？我要让你飞进屋子里咯？”

Eve大声笑着，她伸展开自己的四肢模仿着小鸟拍打翅膀的样子动了动，“快点快点爹地！让我飞进去！”

“好——1，2，3！”

Eve还记得那个房子里带有的味道，甜甜的花朵香味，又混合着一些铁锈的香气。她总是会想起那个时候自己的身体被爹地稳稳托住的感觉，她在爹地的手中那么安全，她可以自由地动弹四肢。

她还记得Oliver光滑的下巴，干燥的嘴唇，苍白的手指，远比枕头更硬的大腿——

她还记得Darwin圆润的指尖，让她痛痛的下巴，干裂的嘴唇，有力厚实的胸膛——

Eve Smith睁开了眼睛，她看向自己前方车窗外的马路。

“……爹地？”她坐在黑色轿车内对着没有打开的电台轻声呼唤，“爸爸？”

Eve拿到匕首的那天是她的四岁生日，那是她的生日礼物——而在昨天，她度过了自己的十八岁生日。

被警察当作走失儿童的Eve被送到了孤儿院内，她被爹地和爸爸以外的人领养了——她没有拿到Oliver承诺送她的医疗包，也没有拿到Darwin承诺给她的那把小手枪。

她揉了揉自己酸涩的眼睛，然后她看向自己的右侧用右手将车窗转了下来。

夜晚微热的轻风吹拂过她的脸蛋。

他们亲吻她额头和脸颊的触感好像还残留在皮肤上——Eve伸手摸了摸自己的脸颊。

“Oliver Thredson和Darwin Tremor是坏人。”

Eve的养父和养母在昨天这样对她说道。Eve很疑惑，她的爸爸和爹地怎么可能会是坏人？他们不该那么说的。

她再一次摸了摸自己的脸颊，皮肤上有湿粘的触感——她低头看了看自己的手背。

或许是养父的血，也有可能是养母的血——Eve已经不记得了，但谁在乎呢。

Eve看向窗外，她看到了满是绿色和房子的马路。

爹地和爸爸一定在这条马路上的某间房子里等着她。


End file.
